Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits are ongoing goals of the microelectronic industry for the fabrication of microelectronic devices. To achieve these goals, transistors within the microelectronic devices must scale down, i.e. become smaller. The reduction in the size of microelectronic transistors within the microelectronic devices has resulted in some difficulties with regard to the performance and efficiency of the microelectronic transistors. Thus, there has been a drive to improve their efficiency with improvement in their designs, materials used, and/or in their fabrication processes.